Nagisa and Tomoya's first time
by CosmicIdiot
Summary: The newly married couple makes love for the first time. Set between episodes 13 and 14 of Afterstory.


It was night-time and Tomoya and Nagisa lay in their futon; a few meters away from each other. Tomoya had his hands behind his head and was staring up at the ceiling of his new apartment. Nagisa looked at him and tried to muster up courage for what she was about to say.

"Tomoya-kun" she said nervously.

"Yeah" he said turning to look at her.

"Tomoya, I was just thinking, we've married now and I um" she flushed red

"What is it Nagisa?" he asked curious as to what she had to say.

"I think we should have sex" She blurted out

Tomoya turned onto his side and looked at her in surprise "Nagisa are you sure about this?"

"If you want to do it with me that is" she said shyly.

"Nagisa we should only do what you're completely comfortable with; I don't want to pressure you into anything."

"Tomoya" she said reaching out her hand to his "I want to do this."

"If you're certain" he said filled with excitement. He shuffled towards her "I promise you will you are not going to regret this Nagisa. I'm going to be as loving and as gentle and as considerate as I can" They met next to each other on their sides. The two of their lips met and they exchanged a long passionate kiss.

"It's just…" he said when they pulled apart.

"What is it Tomoya?" Nagisa inquired "Don't you want to have sex with me?"

"I do, it's just I'm not sure how" he admitted "My dad couldn't afford for me to get a computer."

"It's alright I know all about it" Nagisa said fervently "I asked my Mum earlier."

"You asked Sanae about this?" Tomoya said.

"Yeah, I was just really nervous and unsure about this" Nagisa frantically said "I've been planning asking you this for a while but I was just too nervous."

"I've been thinking about it too, ever since I first saw you" he said "It's just you've always been so fragile so..."

"I'm ready now Tomoya" she said looking at him.

"So did Sanae tell you anything good?" he asked.

"She just told me loads of stories about her and dad and it was sort of icky" Nagisa considered.

"Well I guess we can to work it all out together" he said kissing her neck "I'm glad my first time is with you Nagisa."

"Yeah" she agreed embracing him. Tomoya led hands across her body and upwards to try to take off her pyjama top.

"No" Nagisa said jumping back.

"What's the problem? Don't you want me seeing you?" he asked. Even thought they were married Nagisa was never comfortable being naked around him, even when he caught a glimpse of her in the shower she'd try to hide.

"No it's not that" she whispered "it's cold tonight."

He smiled "We can keep each other warm Nagisa, come on I'll take off my top first" he said as he removed it to show his tightly muscled chest. Nagisa gazed at him and slowly removed hers. After she undid her bra she looked away from him and covered her small breasts with her arms.

"Don't worry Nagisa you can show me" he said guiding her arms away from her body. Nagisa blushed as he beheld her naked chest. Nagisa's breasts were small but round the left one bore a small orange freckle.

"Do you like them Tomoya-kun?" she asked shyly.

"They're wonderful Nagisa" he smiled as he slowly cupped them with his palms.

"Ah! Your hands are cold too" she squealed.

"Sorry" Tomoya said reluctantly removing them.

"Its fine Tomoya we don't need to rush this" she said "I want to enjoy it."

Slowly he rubbed his hands together for warmth before putting them back on her breasts. By now Tomoya's member was more than stirring. He stroked her face and kissed her once again. Nagisa cautiously extended her hand towards his groin area; she looked up at Tomoya for affirmation.

"Yep it's alright" he nodded. Slowly she led her hand down his chest and towards his pants.

"I want to touch it" she said as she reached down.

Ah!" Tomoya gasped as her hand made contact. Nagisa looked at him in concern as if she's done something wrong. "Your hands are cold too" he laughed.

She smiled and brought his erect penis out of his pants for them both to see. It was not a large penis and Tomoya had felt insecure about it on more than one occasion in the past; but seeing Nagisa gaze at it in wonder made him feel like it was the largest in Japan.

"Do you want to suck it?" he suggested.

Nagisa's wonder turned to panic "No way, I mean I don't think I'm ready for that tonight I sort of want to but I've already brushed my teeth tonight Tomoya" she looked ashamed.

"It's alright we don't have to do it if you don't want to okay? Let's just stick with the basic stuff tonight" he said but Nagisa still looked guilty.

"Are you mad with me Tomoya-kun?" she asked.

"No I'm not mad Nagisa" he said as he caressed her face. "I'm just happy to be enjoying this experience with you" he smiled at her lovingly and she smiled back.

"I'm going to give it my best too" she said as Tomoya slid off his pants and socks. Nagisa started to slowly remove her pyjama bottoms and soon Tomoya was helping her. He pulled them and her panties down in one movement leaving them both completely naked. Tomoya couldn't see all of her because of the dark and the blankets cloaking them but he could feel her. They kissed tenderly as he led his hand up her smooth thigh towards a small lump of hair. Nagisa's face scrunched up as he explored the area, as if she was trying to concentrate on the experience.

"Is it in?" she asked quietly.

"That's just my finger Nagisa" he answered.

"Can you put it in please?" she looked at him with her big eyes.

"Of course Nagisa" Tomoya smiled at her as he positioned himself closer to her and shunted himself around.

"It's it in?" he asked her.

"That's my bellybutton Tomoya" she giggled.

"Sorry" he apologized "It's difficult to find it in the dark."

"It's alright I can help you out" Nagisa reached her soft hands down to his penis to carefully guide it into her. Tomoya readjusted himself till he was in a good position over her; looking Nagisa straight in the eye. He waited till they were both comfortable before he began to gently thrust up and down.

"How does that feel Nagisa? If I'm being too rough tell me alright" Tomoya said compassionately

"Tomoya it feels very nice. Weird but defiantly nice" she confirmed.

Tomoya smiled and sped up. Nagisa seemed fixated on something behind him and looked increasingly uncomfortable. Slowly he halted Tomoya "Is something wrong Nagisa? Does it hurt?"

"No not at all it's something silly" Nagisa said shyly "You didn't have to stop if you didn't want to."

"You can tell me Nagisa. Was I going too hard?" he asked.

"No it's the Dango Daikouzoku" Nagisa said shyly.

"Huh?" Tomoya said with confusion "What about them?"

"They're watching us" Nagisa said pointing to the shelf behind him where her three plush Dango's were staring straight at them with their beady eyes.

"Do you want me to turn them around?" he asked.

"Yes please if it's not too much trouble" she said.

Tomoya got up walked to the shelf and turned them around 180 degrees "Is that better?" he asked as he returned to the bed; erection waning.

"Yes thank you I'm really sorry about it" she apologized "I just think it should be the two of us, nobody else not even dango's."

"No dango's" Tomoya promised as he took his previous position; gazing at her breasts to relinquish his erection. It took a few seconds to regain the previous rhythm but soon he was thrusting into Nagisa at a steady pace. As they drew nearer to a climax he sped up slightly trying to give her pleasure as much as he could. As he began to climax they looked into each others eyes lovingly.

"Uh" Nagisa made a small sound as he released his load. Tomoya grunted as well; as his penis shrunk and softened back down to its original size Tomoya caught his breath and smiled at her "How was that? Did you enjoy it?"

"It was wonderful Tomoya-kun" she said happily "I'm really glad I did it with you."

Tomoya pulled out and rolled off of her onto his side of the futon. She clambered towards him and he put his arm around her and held her close. Nagisa's contented smile turned to panic.

"Oh no I forgot" she worried "The most important thing Sanae told me."

"Nagisa?" he questioned.

"She told me to use protection and we didn't" Nagisa said hastily.

"That's alright; neither of us have done it before so we should be safe" he said.

"No Tomoya-kun we just had sex and sex makes babies" Nagisa realized "What if I get pregnant?"

"Then we'll have to deal with it I guess" Tomoya said.

"Really are you ready for that?" she asked.

"No not at all" he shook his head "to be honest I really don't think I'm cut out to be a dad."

"I'm sure you'd make a great father Tomoya" Nagisa comforted.

"I'm not so sure I'm worried that I'll turn out like my Dad, a failure of a father" Tomoya said bitterly.

Nagisa cuddled him tightly "That's not going to happen Tomoya; you're loving, caring and really nice so I'm certain you'll make a great Dad."

"Thanks Nagisa" he said as they hugged; enjoying the warmth of each others bodies.

"I want to be with you forever" Nagisa said as she buried her face in his chest. Tomoya held her closely as breathed in her sent "And I never want to lose you, either Nagisa, ever."

* * *

**Please review, it's really nice to get feedback, even if it's negative. **


End file.
